


Endgame

by satbiym



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Avengers AU, Black Widow Mila Babicheva, Captain America Katsuki Yuuri, Comedy, Hawkeye Christophe Giacometti, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity, The Hulk Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satbiym/pseuds/satbiym
Summary: Listen.Yuuri hadn’tintendedto turn his life into one, long, ongoing session of two-truths-and-a-lie. But being a super-soldier from the 1940s who had been unfrozen more than 70 years later in order to retake the mantle of Captain America and save New York from an alien invasion with a team everyone called The Avengers, didn’t exactly lend itself to a life of complete transparency.So what if he had to conceal a few truths (and bruises) from his new friend. Victor was worth it and a lot more. The further Victor was from the superhero world, the better it was for him.And then, one day, Victor was kidnapped.





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> It's Spring Break and you know what that means!  
> It means it's write-as-much-as-I-can-on-borrowed-time-as-the-speed-train-that-is-college-hurtles-towards-me-and-I run-just-fast-enough-to-stay-slightly-ahead time!!!
> 
> But anyway!!! 
> 
> Here is my prompt fill for wewritevictuuri's prompt “You lied to me.”
> 
> I wrote a bit about a Yuri on Ice Avengers AU on tumblr (and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624850/chapters/33799545)) a while ago and this seemed like the perfect time to dust this AU off! I would advice you read the linked material _after _the below fic as it contains some spoilers for this fic.__
> 
> __I hope you guys enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it!_ _
> 
> __Happy Reading!_ _

Listen.

Yuuri hadn’t  _ intended  _ to turn his life into one, long, ongoing session of two-truths-and-a-lie. But being a super-soldier from the 1940s who had been unfrozen more than 70 years later in order to retake the mantle of Captain America and save New York from an alien invasion with a team everyone called The Avengers, didn’t exactly lend itself to a life of complete transparency. 

And that was fine. Yuuri had come to terms with the fact that his life would never completely be like how it used to be. When Phichit-

When Yuuri lost Phichit (because he wasn’t faster, stronger,  _ better) _ , he had thought that was it. Nothing else could come close to losing your brother in all but blood and not even having a body to bring back home to his family.

So, he did his duty. He crashed that plane into the ice and when they defrosted him, he left behind his hopes and dreams.

Yuuri was fine. 

The world needed Captain America. Yuuri Kastuki was just… collateral damage.

So, what if Captain America couldn’t even inspire himself, it was enough for him to be a pillar of strength for every one else. It  **had** to be.

And then Yuuri met Victor.

Victor was… brilliant, beautiful, effervescent. The kind of ephemeral magic found only in the corners of your eye, out-of-reach and yet, reassuring in its presence.

Yuuri met him when Victor plopped down on the stool opposite to his own at the cafe he visited daily to practice his art.

Yuuri had just blinked as the silver-haired man in front of him peered at him from over his sunglasses, until Victor had cheerfully asked the barista for another coffee (“And make it as black as my heart, if you please!”) and a tea for “Brown Eyes, here,” and then proceeded to start talking about his robots.

It was only later, once Victor was too busy inhaling his coffee that Yuuri got the opportunity to ask…

“I’m sorry, but… have we met before?”

Victor had spluttered, coffee dripping down his chin, before letting out a bark of laughter and winking, “That’s funny, didn’t take you for a kidder there, Brown Eyes. Guess, we all have hidden depths. But I suppose we never did introduce ourselves. You may call me Victor.”  

And Yuuri, off-footed, surprised and enchanted for the first time in a long, long time, did just that.

Suddenly, this 21st century didn’t seem so lonely anymore, what with Victor pulling him forward, hand-in-hand to introduce him to it. It went from Yuuri being too weary to opening his eyes in the morning, too caught up in the memories of the yesteryears, to waking up with a feeling of anticipation for what Victor was going to show him that day.

And when it came to his work, Iron Man, the masked hero, with his quick quips and ready rebuttals, soon became Yuuri’s second anchor in this century. 

Things were looking up.

The only problem was… Victor didn’t know that he was Captain America.

But in Yuuri’s defence! SHIELD, the organization overlooking the Avengers, had warned him from revealing his identity to civilians. And while Yuuri wasn’t one to follow rules, even he knew… the life of someone involved with superheroes was a short one.

So, Yuuri kept quiet, tried not to let his heart hurtle out of his chest every time Victor so much as smiled at him and did his best to lead the Avengers. He kept his lives separate.

And for a time everything was perfect.

And then Yuuri received a random note.

Victor had been kidnapped.

Yuuri felt his blood burn as thoughts of the atrocities Victor was probably going through filled his mind. He picked up his shield, he had already lost too many people, he wasn’t going to add  _ Victor _ to the list.

Yuuri got on his motorbike. It was time to call in the Avengers.

* * *

“You are trying to tell me that  _ your boyfriend  _ was kidnapped?” Chris (Codename: Hawkeye) exclaimed, green eyes wide with barely suppressed delight.

“Well, how ‘bout them All American Values.” Mila (Codename: Black Widow) said, sounding equally delighted.

Yakov, his eye-patch looking more ominous than ever, was still quiet from when Yuuri had debriefed them.

Yuri Plisetsky (Codename: The Hulk) tsked, and yelled, sounding somehow angrier than usual, “Who cares?! Let’s get this loser’s equally loser boyfriend and call it a day!”

Yuuri could feel the situation getting out of hand, considering  _ The Hulk  _ was the only one reacting appropriately to the urgency of the situation at hand.

Letting out a quick breath, Yuuri stood up and said quietly to Yakov, “I am going to find him, with or without your permission. But this note - it came to my SHIELD accommodations, so I’m thinking you have an idea as to who wrote it. Now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard, but I assure you that both will end up with these people nailed to the floor, wishing they hadn’t taken him. So, which will it be?”

The room was silent, before Yakov, rolling his one-eye, pulled out a file and slid it towards Yuuri.

Yuuri flipped it open and felt his blood chill.

_ Hydra. _

The same Hydra that was responsible for killing Phichit, the Hydra Yuuri had thought was dead… they had taken Victor.

Clenching his jaw, Yuuri turned to the three superheroes who had answered his call and found them all already gathering their weapons, steely-eyed and battle ready.

It appears that the Avengers were assembled once again.

_ I’m coming, Victor, please hang on. I’m coming. _

* * *

Only… it appeared that Victor wasn’t ready to simply lie about,  _ hanging on _ .

Hawkeye whistled as they surveyed the destruction in front of them, and said “Your boy do this?”

Ignoring the heat in his chest from the possessiveness implied by the question, Yuuri ran his eyes over the charred tables and broken equipment.

No one could have survived this, Yuuri realized with a sinking heart.

“Who the hell do you clowns think you are?! Do you know who you are dealing with here?” A familiar voice taunted nearby, piercing the air and filling Yuuri’s lungs with welcome air.

He ran towards the noise, barely noticing the rest of the team following him.

Only to stop short, as he watched Victor - sweet, kind Victor with his heart-shaped smiles and Marie Kondo obsession - drop kick a man in the balls.

Yuuri couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene, as, surrounded by injured bodies of people twice his size, Victor fought like with ruthless grace, making the ones still surrounding him join the ones on the floor.

“Um.” Hawkeye said.

“Is that… Is  _ he  _ your boyfriend?” Black Widow asked, a suspicious note in her voice.

Too surprised to protest, Yuuri just nodded.

“Yeah… I don’t think he’s gonna need our help.” Hawkeye said, voice trembling for some reason.

Yuuri only watched as Victor kept fighting, felling his opponents with calm ease, a lot confused and a little bit turned on.

Until finally, there was silence.

“Victor.” Yuuri whispered.

Victor turned back, fists raised and  _ stared _ .

Yuuri realized what he was looking at, Yuuri Katsuki in Captain America’s uniform, surrounded by the Avengers. Victor was smart, he wouldn’t be able to miss the truth now, he’d put things together and realize...

Realize that Yuuri was bad news who brought nothing but death and destruction wherever he went.

Yuuri kept looking at the beloved dirt-streaked face, not wanting to lose his last moments of being allowed to look at Victor and waited for the accusation from him, of Victor saying  _ “You lied to me” _ .

Victor pursed his lips and said, “Took you guys long enough.”

_ Huh? _

Yuuri blinked as Victor, putting a hand on his hip stared them down and started... scolding them?

“I mean, I get that I’m the best, but a little backup would have been appreciated guys!” Victor said, stepping over a body.

Hawkeye let out a laugh and clapped Victor on his shoulder, familiar and easy, “I’m sorry for the delay, but if we’d known  _ you’d _ been kidnapped, I wouldn’t have skipped my lunch. Cap here made us think it was an  _ actual _ emergency.”

Victor’s blue eyes swept to Yuuri’s and Victor purred, “Is that so?”

“Urgh, tell me I didn’t ruin my favourite pair of pants for  _ this  _ guy!” Yuri said, having transformed back into his human form and changed into some clothes.

Mila laughed, and ruffling Yuri’s head, said, “No one said you had to transform while wearing them, Yura. What, got a little over-excited when our dear Captain asked you for a favor?”

Yuri’s screams were cut short when Yuuri whispered, “What is happening?” 

They all turned to him, surprised.

Yuuri, still shaking, said, “Why are - How do you all know Victor? How was Victor able to fight like that? You told me you were a Professor for Computer Engineering!”

Victor eyed him oddly, and turned towards him.

“What are you talking about, Yuuri? I thought you knew…” Victor said, softly and carefully, as the truth dawned upon Yuuri as Victor said the words...

“I am Iron Man.”

And just like that, Yuuri’s two worlds collided into one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the above, please be sure to let me know by kudos-ing or commenting below!!
> 
> I look forward to engaging with you!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://satbiym.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/satbiym),[Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/satbiym) or even Discord if you're so inclined!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
